Nina Blotts and the Burnt Flame, Year One
by anonangel
Summary: Young Nina Blotts had been having a good life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Good, that is, until she started having the nightmares. Soon, she finds herself engulfed in the past, trying to figure out once and for all why that Muggle fire came back from before she was alive to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

It was a mid-July morning, when the young girl sat in the corner of the shop, very much hidden to the eyes of strangers. She may have been alone, but her book kept her company. This girl, even with her so called pure-blood ascendance, found nothing more frustrating right now that the fact that Elizabeth had said no at Mr. Darcy's marriage proposal, and was all but turning the page as she read the last paragraph. Muggle literature fascinated her.

So immerse in her book she was, that the girl didn't noticed the commotion going on at the front of the shop, nor did she hear her mom saying the lines of:

"Peter, go get Nina, please."

And so Peter did, knowing exactly where his best friend, Nina Blotts, was located. He slipped into the aisle, making a mental note to clean this one a bit, and sat down quietly next to her. Immediately, he noticed the concentrated and curious look on his friend's face.

"What exactly did Miss Elizabeth Bennet do now, that had gotten you so into the book?" He asked.

Nina held up a finger and took one more second to finish the passage she was reading, but she did wonder when he had gotten here. Nina set the book down and said a cheerful hello to Peter, and then lounged to explain how and why Elizabeth had said no.

She smiled when she was done. As always, Peter understood everything she said, even without reading the book. It was their game when they were little that they could read each other's minds, and she still believed it sometimes.

"When did you get here?" She asked him.

"About five minutes ago."

Peter Davies, she knew, had been sent to her for a reason, because they never interrupted each other's reading like that. It was just how they'd been brought up. Just before she could ask, both their mothers called on them.

"Coming, mom!" They said simultaneously.

They moved through the aisles of the store with swiftness no one else but their parents and the store clerk could. Rows and rows of books had filled their childhood, and they know it would fill the rest of their lives too.

"Something wrong?" Nina asked her mother after saying good morning to the Davies.

To her side, Peter saw the same thing she did: a flash of two envelopes with green writing floating around, and she let out an involuntary squeal, snatching hers from the air.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Ms. Blotts,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no longer than July 31.

Hoping to see you soon,

Neville Longbottom,

_ Deputy Headmaster_

Peter and I smiled at each other and I looked in the envelope for the second piece of parchment.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _

by Miranda Goshawk

_ A History of Magic_

by Bathilda Bagshot

_ Magical Theory_

by Adalbert Waffling

_ A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

by Emeric Switch

_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

by Phyllida Spore

_ Magical Drafts and Potions _

by Arsenius Jigger

_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

by Newt Scamander

_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Can we go buy the wands?" I asked looking up at my mother.

"When we close up for lunch break?" Peter contributed, knowing our parents as well as I did.

"Oh, so now it's 'we' isn't it?" Mr. Davies said. "Remember it's sale day, we'll go get everything tomorrow."

"Fine." We sighed, and left the store sulking, only to brighten up in the street.

"We got in!" I told him.

"I told you we would."

"Sure, Mister Right. What do we do now?"

"What about Fortescue's? To celebrate."

So we walked down Diagon Alley and into the parlor.

"Two Chocolate Frog flavored cones to Flourish and Blotts, please." Peter told the lady behind the counter.

"Card?" She asked him.

Peter looked in his pockets. "Bloody hell." He whispered. "Nina, do you have your card?"

Nina smiled and shook her head at him, as if saying _Dear Merlin, _but passed him a card with her picture that read.

_Flourish and Blotts_

_Diagon Alley Card_

_Holder: Nina Blotts_

_Daughter of William Blotts, Co-Owner_

They got their ice cream and sat down.

"I had it this morning, I'm sure of it." Peter continued saying, and looking over his pockets again.

"You should go and look for it, maybe it fell in the street." Nina suggested. "I'll be fine for a couple of minutes."

Reluctantly, he agreed, and not a second after he had left, the bell chimed again.

_How fast, _Nina thought, but looked up to find a complete family coming inside the parlor, and her eyes went wide.

The two boys, one about her age and one a little older, where bickering.

"I won't be in Slytherin!" The youngest screamed.

"Sure you won't, Al." The other said.

The boy called Al gave signals of wanting to answer his brother, but their mother told them to be quiet.

The other sibling – a little girl, maybe a couple of years younger than her – was in his father's shoulders; and it was the father that amazed her.

It was Harry Potter.

Of course, he may have awed Nina, but she knew better than to bother. Just imagine what it must be like, not being able to enjoy eating an ice cream with your family because people were on your tail – not that there was anyone else in the parlor – so she decided to continue to eat her ice cream and wait for Peter to return.

Her plans failed immediately, as the younger boy came to sit in front of her.

"Hi." He said, his green eyes' the same as his father's. "What are you doing alone?"

She shrugged. "Waiting for my friend, we think he lost something in the street."

"Really? What's his name?" The boy asked, and Nina raised an eyebrow.

"What's _your _name?" She returned.

"Clever." He pointed out, and extended his hand. "Albus Potter."

"Nina Blotts." She said, taking his hand over the table.

"Blotts?" He said. "Like from the bookstore?"

"The very same." She said. "Am I supposed to say something among the lines of 'Potter, as in the Chosen one' now?"

Albus laughed, "No thanks. I just wanted to know if by any chance your friend's name is Peter?"

Nina's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Albus looked in his pocket and drew out Peter's card. "I found it on the floor outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. My brother needed new Keeper Gloves."

"Thank you."

Just then, Peter walked through the door, defeat reflected on his face… That is, until Nina showed him his card.

"Nina!" He exclaimed. "You know I don't appreciate practical jokes."

"What joke?" She defended herself. "Albus here found it next door."

"Oh, thanks then." Peter said to Albus, finally noticing him there.

"No problem."

Peter extended his hand to the other boy, "Peter Davies."

"Albus Potter."

That was when Peter noticed. He turned around and saw the rest of the family. He then mouthed at Nina "That's Harry Potter."

The other two kids laughed at him and nodded, but when Mr. Potter himself walked up to the table, Nina was instantly shut up and Albus almost fell on the floor with laughter.

"The usual, Al?" He asked his son.

"Yeah, Dad. Thanks. Oh, these are Peter Davies and Nina Blotts." Albus answered him.

Peter eyes grew a little wide while he shook Harry's hand.

"A pleasure, Mr. Potter." He said.

Nina, a little numb and completely willing to smack Albus for this presentation, repeated what Peter had said.

"Same here. Are you starting Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes, sir." Nina answered for both of them.

"Really?" Albus asked. "Me too."

"Nice." Peter commented.

"Pretty girl, Al. If you don't mind, may I ask what's her name?" Said a new voice, putting his arm around Nina's shoulders, who blushed just a little.

"It's Nina," she said, "and I would appreciate not having a stranger's arm around me. "

Both Albus and his brother looked astonished for a moment, before Albus rolled with laughter again.

"You must be the first girl to ever say no to him."

"Really? Then maybe refuses are what he needs." She tilted her head a little sideways, examining him.

"James Potter." Albus' brother said, still a little numb, but nonetheless kissing Nina's hand instead of shaking it.

"Merlin, James. Leave the poor girl alone." His mother called from the counter. "And come, uncle George and uncle Ron must be waiting for us already."

James followed after his parents with a nod of the head.

"He'll be thinking about you for a while now." Said Albus.

"Poor Nina." Peter smirked, and the girl rolled her eyes.

"I guess we'll see each other around." She said to Albus.

The boy nodded. "Nice meeting you both."

After he had left the parlor for good, both Peter and Nina sat down again.

"Quite the ice cream break." Peter commented, and both of them laughed while finishing their magically preserved ice creams.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next morning, Nina woke up smiling. Today was the day she'd finally get her wand. Oh, her other school things too, but this was _her wand_. She had been waiting this moment for forever.

"Morning, mom."

"Hi sweetie. Excited?" Her mother asked her.

"Pretty much." She grinned. "Where's dad?"

"Upstairs getting ready, though I think he's reading about last night's game."

Nina did a fake sigh, "Men."

Her mother laughed at told her to start eating already.

Nina's house wasn't that big, not compared to Peter's either way. What she really liked from her house was the backyard.

Once she was ready, she walked outside, sat in the little bench in front of the pond, and thought. Her mom had made her the offer of buying her a familiar too, but she honestly didn't know what to get.

_Definitely not a toad, _she thought as she saw one jumping around in the little pond. _And I can always borrow Peter's owl._

That's it. She would get a cat.

"Have you ever noticed our parents _love_ to torture us?" Peter said to Nina as they exited Slug and Jigger's Apothecary later on. "I mean, why couldn't we get the wands first?"

Nina shrugged, "It builds suspense." Inside, she was nearly jumping from excitement the closer they got to Ollivander's.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Peter's mom called once inside.

"Yes, yes, one moment please." They heard the old man say from somewhere in the back of the shop, eventually he stumbled out from between two lines of wands, coughing dust.

"Oh, Mr. Ollivander." Said Mrs. Blotts, "Are you sure you don't want us or the kids coming one day to help you clean up a little?"

"No, no, my dear. I'm just fine. How about we get down to business? I haven't seen you kids in a while."

"Sorry, Mr. Ollivander, I really don't know why we stopped coming over." Nina told him, everything real.

"Not to worry, darling. Shall we start with you?"

At first, Nina was busting with excitement and nervousness, but as time went by, she was starting to worry. She had already tried ten wands and none of them were the correct one.

_This will be the one, _she thought.

And she was right.

As Mr. Ollivander handed her the eleventh wand, her heartbeat speeded up. She watched the wand with sudden interest, before finally taking it. A warm feeling filled her body.

"This is it." She said aloud.

"Yes, certainly. You are very powerful, my dear." The old man said. Nina looked up to see a glow penetrating the store. She noticed Peter had taken off his jacket, which he had on only because he had a cold and that day was particularly windy.

Had the heat in her body transferred to the others too? _No, _she thought, _I'm not that powerful at all. _

"A very particular wand, 9½ inches, unicorn hair, and birch." He said.

"I wasn't aware you used birch, Mr. Ollivander." Mrs. Davies commented.

"I don't. This was a one-time occasion. The only one in its kind. I'd be expecting a great future if I were you, Ms. Blotts." The wandmaker finished.

Nina didn't know what to say, so she looked at Peter, who smiled in an encouraging way.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander." She finally said.

Peter's wand was found almost immediately – at the second or third try, but Nina didn't really know. She was carefully examining her own wand, which her mother had let her have in her pocket now.

The days went by in a fast blur, between hanging out at Diagon Alley, staying home, reading of course, and everyday life. Before they knew it, Peter and Nina were boarding the Hogwarts' Express, looking for a compartment.

They say alone near the rear of the train, that is, until the young Albus Potter came to join them.

"Hi." All three of them said simultaneously. Nina smiled, if this was how she was going to start her year, then it couldn't be that bad.

"May I sit with you guys?" The Potter boy asked a little shyly, but already with some level of trust.

"Yeah." Peter said, while Nina moved some of her stuff to give Albus enough space. A soft meow was heard when she moved the cage.

"Sorry, Bianca." She apologized, taking out her cat familiar.

Bianca was a little animal, beige with black lines through her body. She was an automatic yes for Nina, who saw her and immediately fell in love with the cat.

"Your cat?" Albus smiled, and she nodded. "Nice."

"I know." The girl said.

"Do you have a familiar?" Peter asked Albus.

He nodded, "An owl. My cousin has her right now. You have one too." He observed.

"He's a Snowy Owl, Orion." Peter confirmed, letting Orion out of his cage.

Albus smiled, "Like the hunter. I was obsessed with him a couple of years ago."

A noise outside stopped their conversation. A brunette girl stopped outside their compartment door, locked eyes with Albus, and then glanced quickly – holding her gaze a little bit longer in Nina – and pushed her way out of the hallway. Her expression was one of someone who was utterly annoyed.

"What's _her_ problem?" Peter asked out-loud.

Nina shrugged, while Albus stood up and left the compartment.

"Rose!" He called, as he disappeared from view.

"Rose Weasley?" The other two said, taken completely aback. From what they had heard, Rose was a very educated girl.

Nina tried to listen to what was going on outside; much to Peter's dislike, but he was curious too.

"What's going on?" He asked when she had already gone back to her original position of seating by the window.

"I just heard one word – traitor. Albus said it, but it was more like he was asking Rose _why_ she had accused him of being a traitor. I'm not completely sure though." Nina said, concerned, but mostly curious.

The day drew on, Albus making a reappearance a while later, they joked around, bought candy from the lady, just your typical day at Hogwarts Express.

And then, there was the Sorting.

That year, the Sorting Hat's song merely told the history of the school, it talked about the unity of all four houses – almost, anyway. Then professor Longbottom walked up with a scroll and began calling names. Richard Aarons came first, he became a Gryffindor; he was followed by Brianna Alden, a Hufflepuff; John Akins, another Hufflepuff, and then the B's.

Nina watched with interest the sorting of the people that would become her classmates, who were already her class.

David Baker was the first Slytherin, and then there was one Ravenclaw, Carter Bennet, before she was called.

"Blotts, Nina." Professor Longbottom said.

Nina walked up to him and sat down. Once the hat was in her head, she lost complete view of the others.

"Intelligent girl, I see." A voice said, and startled her. "You would do so very well in Ravenclaw."

_No. _She thought.

"Not Ravenclaw? You look up to your mother, you know. Valiant, loyal. Are you sure you do not wish to be in Ravenclaw? It could bring you great things."

_Yes._

"Very, well." The hat paused, merely for dramatic effect, Nina knew, and then he shouted. "Gryffindor!"

She took off the hat and handed it to her new Head of House, and then walked to the table, sitting next to the Richard boy so she could get a good view of the other students.

There was, of course, the Weasley family she had seen at the station, but mixed between them were other people. They were treated like family, so she could see just how welcoming the big family was. She glanced at Albus and smiled, wondering if that would be her.

Then there were some other kids, her own cousin, whom she smiled too from afar, and people she had seen in the store every year. None that she really knew, of course.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little girlfriend." Nina, of course, recognized that voice.

"Get off me, James." She said, pushing the arm that rested on her shoulders away.

"You're not happy to see me?" He asked.

"Jimmy, leave the poor girl alone." A beautiful, redheaded girl told him. "Hi, I'm Dominique Weasley."

"Nina Blotts." She answered. "Is he always like this?"

"Most of the time." Dominique shook her head.

"Nique!" The boy protested.

Nina laughed and turned her head just in time to see Hayden Brown become a fellow Gryffindor; and her twin Monica became a Ravenclaw. More names were called.

Peter, to Nina's great relief, became a Gryffindor, too. She let out a satisfactory sight, content, and then Albus was announced Gryffindor too. The table filled up too with the presence of Lucille Ferris and Natalie Ox, and the all was quiet as a blonde boy made his way to join them, Scorpius Malfoy, nonetheless. The air tensed as people waited for a reaction between the Potters and Scorpius, but nothing happened – yet.

The tension was only released when Damien Thomas was welcomed to the table, followed closely by Katie Turner. But of course, as Hogwarts only knows drama, more than one pair of eyes looked up when Rose Weasley's name was called.

Nina and Peter's were filled with curiosity and – let's admit it – a little unfriendliness for the girl. Albus watched her warily, taking in her every movement, as if one step could end in disaster. Then there were the other Weasleys, and James, looking to see where their cousin would be placed.

The trio (A/N: Gosh, that just sound so cute, I have my own trio3) held their breaths as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, and exactly one minute later, it bellowed a word they did not comprehend at first, but understood when the redheaded girl walked to the Ravenclaw table, being embraced by a beautiful blonde girl who Nina could only guess was Victoire Weasley.

The feast was obviously delicious, and if you add to it the quantity of laughter the first years had, then it was the best meal ever of all the eleven year olds. Nina found her roommates to be really awesome, and they bonded in no time. With the boys as well, they were all fun and good folks.

More than once, they found themselves explaining the most wicked things of the Wizarding World to Katie and Richard, who were both muggleborns. However, when the boys launched into a deep explanation of Quidditch, Nina turned to her roommates for a nice, non-Quidditch talk. She loved it, of course, but she was not hardcore about it like Peter.

After dinner, prefect Roxanne Weasley took them to the Gryffindor Common Room and showed them the stairs to their rooms. Nina stayed down a couple more minutes, talking to Peter and Albus, and agreeing in waiting for each the next day, Saturday, to eat breakfast.

"So, you're the one James was all obsessed with this summer."

This startled her, for she thought he was mostly fooling around.

"He was?" Roxanne nodded.

"Nique and I barely managed to stop him from bothering you tonight. You're the first girl to say no to him from the start, he's just not used to it."

"Yeah, that's around what Albus said. I just hope he'll get over it."

Roxanne laughed. "Go to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow." With that, she continued her way up the stairs, and giggles erupted from behind the closed door they had been talking by.

"You girls are unbelievable!" Nina said, opening the door to her room, yet smiling.

"I knew he was looking at her a little bit too much." Hayden laughed.

"Merlin, Nina, if I were you I would be flattered." Natalie commented, and then proceeded with a bad imitation of her voice. "Why, James? I am extremely grateful for the attentions of such an important and good-looking kid."

"Goodness gracious, Lucille, stop laughing. I would never like someone because of their name." Nina protested.

"What's so important about the Potters and the Weasleys, either way?" Katie asked, and they all shared a look and lounged into the explanation, finally drifting off to sleep a couple of hours later.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**

The next morning Nina woke up to the sound of her roommates' voices talking about a subject she was not commonly associated with - boys.

"-but he is cute." She heard Hayden comment.

"Just say the word, Hayd, he is h-o-t.". Natalie admitted.

Nina sat up in her bed. "Who is?"

The girls all looked at her surprised.

"Sorry if we woke you up." Lucille was the first to talk.

"No, that's fine." But she got the feeling they were wary about the person they were talking about, so she asked again.

"Yeah, well..." Natalie started.

"Oh, God, you're all so dramatic." Katie turned to face her. "We were talking about Peter, and we know you guys are close, but they just didn't know if you would be bothered by it."

Nina nodded slowly, considering, and then broke out laughing.

"You-Peter-hot." Was the only thing the others understood?

Natalie raised an eyebrow and sat next to her. "You've seriously known him your whole life and you never noticed he was good-looking?"

Nina, who was almost in tears, fell backwards in her bed and shook her head. Her laughter slowly crept into the other girls, and soon they were all laughing.

"Maybe a certain someone has a crush on our dear Peter." Hayden managed.

"I do not!" Natalie protested, glowing red, which only increased laughter followed by someone coming in the room.

"And yet no one said your name." A new voice said, winking at Nina. "I just thought I would come to tell you that breakfast is over in a bit over an hour, so hurry up, will you?"

Katie nodded and muttered a thank you to Roxanne before looking at the other girls and falling into laughter again.

* * *

"Morning." Said Peter, approaching Nina and Hayden when they came down to the Common Room.

"Morning." Hayden answered. "I'll be right back."

She turned around once Peter couldn't see her, and raised an eyebrow at Nina, who in turn had to swallow giggles down.

"So, how did you sleep?" She asked her life-long best friend. Instead of an answer, he murmured something unintelligible. "Sorry?" The girl asked, edging a little closer.

"Albus and Scorpius were down each other's throats the whole night." He finally answered, frowning.

"They don't even know each other properly!" Nina complained.

"I know, Nin. It's just that everything one said, the other misunderstood." He collapsed into a seat in front of the fire.

"Something wrong?" Albus asked, coming downstairs in an overly cheery mood. The other two shared a glace at each other before Nina hauled Peter up and drove them all to the Great Hall, casual conversation making it's way into them.

They sat down in a place right in between the Weasley's and the first years, to Albus' great delight.

"Hey." He waved to his family. "Where's James?"

"He's sleeping late today." A redhead boy said, with a gleam on his eyes and a grin on his face.

"Oh Merlin, what did you do to him, Fred?" Dominique sighed.

Even though it was fun, Nina turned her head away from the quarreling Weasleys and started serving herself pancakes and eggs. She was barely into her breakfast when Peter nudged her in the arm and pointed casually to the doors, where Rose Weasley could be seen staring at her family and then going to sit down stubbornly next to Victoire – or at least she _seemed _stubborn.

As her eyes traveled back to her group of friends, someone else caught her attention. Scorpius Malfoy.

"Not you, too." Peter begged her, and then she noticed she was frowning at the boy.

"No. Not me at all."

Young Miss Blotts resumed her eating, and had a somewhat normal breakfast - if normal included keeping tabs on the young Malfoy. Somewhere in the morning she had let her eyes wander off to her friends for more than a couple of minutes; the food was long gone now, and apparently so was Scorpius.

"I need to go… write a letter to my parents." She said awkwardly, standing up extremely fast.

"I'll go with you." Peter said, standing up. "I should tell them which house I got sorted in."

Nina glared at the boy. "That's all right. I'll tell them." She faked a sweet, ironic smile and started walking before he could tell her anything else.

Once outside, she looked around just in time to see a blonde head walking off to the lake area.

"Malfoy!" She called. The boy turned around and looked at her, but made no move. Nina continued walking until they were merely foots away. "Merlin, I hate this last name non-sense. We're both in the same house _and _year."

She recognized the look on his face: it was pure doubt. And then the doubt changed into nervousness, and then he relaxed.

"I know, but we don't really know each other either. Scorpius Malfoy, at your service." He said, extending his hand.

"Nina Blotts." She answered, taking it and smiling inwardly. "So, are you up for a walk down these beautiful lands?" She took a fancy act when she said this, causing the boy to smile.

_Well, it doesn't seem as if he might bite, _she thought, and plunged to her original intention a couple of yards later.

"I have an idea, and I think you just might be very interested."

"You think?" The blonde boy now had this I'm-smirking-but-I'm-really-amused kind of smirk on his face when he told her to go on.

But he shouldn't have sub-estimated her cunningness to detect a problem – and to solve it as well.

* * *

**A/N:**

I now invite you to my profile to check out my new **_Ten Days Or Less_** Policy, in which I state that I will upload each chapter with the time I between them being no more than ten days, and if it is, I solemnly swear I'll upload a teaser or another full chapter along with it.

TALKING ABOUT TEASERS, sorry for this chapter being so short, but I wanted it to fall into my new policy, it's getting late, and I'm short on inspiration about how the little chat N&S have should go. I'm skipping that, but it'll probably be a memory later on, so don't worry.

Also, and this is **IMPORTANT**, when I do my next upload, I'll announce the official name for the story, and as this name plus the add-on I want doesn't fit, it'll probably be called _**Nina Blotts and the [etc], Year One**_. Just telling you so you'll know why you suddenly can't find me, but searching for _Nina Blotts Year One _should do it.

And pretty, pretty please **R&R**, it means a lot to a relatively new author like me. (in FF at least ^^).

* * *

I know, _I know. _I just broke my policy, but I've got a good reason. FF gave me an error. I originally uploaded this chapter Wednesday the 23rd, and I am posting this on Sunday the 27th. Sorry, tecnical difficulties.

No hate, just love. XX


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR **

Nina spent the rest of the morning talking to Scorpius, and as they got to know each other, she found out he was actually pretty cool.

"Why do you hate him?" She asked once, her arms wrapped around her legs, staring off into the lake.

"I don't." He answered calmly.

"Really?" The blonde girl raised an eyebrow.

Scorpius nodded. "My father, he doesn't hate the Potters either. Yet still, there's this – how to say it? Animosity between the kids."

"I had met the Potters several times before, mostly in New Year's Eve at the Ministry Party. It was the older brother who started it all."

"And so everything points at James." Nina commented, under her breathe, frowning. "What did he do?"

The boy shrugged, "Mostly he was a git."

"Just like he is now?" Nina smiled, causing the other to smile weakly too.

"Pretty much. Only back then, Potter – the younger brother – followed suit."

"Albus." She said slowly.

"Well, there was also the Weasley boy – Fred. Quite the duo aren't they? James and Fred?"

"You know, I haven't actually met them. I mean, I met Al and James a month and a half ago, and Peter and I kept in contact with Al throughout the rest of the summer, but I don't really know the family." Scorpius smirked. "What?"

"I would've bet you're all life-long friends."

"Peter and I are, yes, but it always was just us."

He nodded slowly.

"Scorpius!"

The new voice had come from behind them, and made them both stand up abruptly. It was hoarse, a little rude. Nina turned around when she heard Scorpius groan.

A boy – must've been fourteen or so – was walking towards them, his gaze curious as he saw the girl. He was tall and built, with long and unruly chocolate brown hair.

"Max." Scorpius said, nodding to him. "Nina, this is Maximilian Thompson. A… family friend."

Maximilian nodded at Nina and proceeded to grab Scorpius by the elbow. He looked back apologetically at her while the Slytherin pulled him away.

"I'm commanded to watch over you, and you go and end up in Gryffindor… No consideration… You know… Your father would…" Afterwards, Nina heard nothing.

She turned her back on them and walked towards the castle. She made her slow way up towards the Common Room, thinking and rethinking. Scorpius had been reluctant at first, but she – or that's what she thought – had convinced him.

Had he expected to go through his seven years without friends? Seemed so, but she wouldn't let that happen. She decided she would have to talk to Albus about it, convince him that it was worth the try and…

"I don't trust her, Albus!"

"You don't _know_ her!" He replied.

Talking about the King of Rome, she found herself turning a corner to the voices of Rose and Albus. The three stared at each other – more like glared in case of the two girls – before Nina hastily walked through them and into the Common Room.

Once inside, she sat down with her friends for a while, and made small talk. Eventually, Albus came inside too, but excused himself immediately and went, fuming, into his room.

"What's wrong with him?" Richard asked.

"How would I know?" She replied. "I should go write that letter to my parents. I'll be back later." She stood up and started walking.

"Hey, Nin." Peter stood up and grabbed her wrist, turning her around. "What did you do the whole morning?" He whispered.

"You know perfectly what I did." She replied, unable to stop herself from raising her brows at her best friend.

As an answer, Peter raised an eyebrow too, and guided her to a table on the far corner of the room. "Shoot."

"Okay, well, I spent the morning getting to know Scorpius. I think I may have convinced him to stop." She said, as she found no need to lie to him.

"Stop what?"

"Misinterpreting, being alone and sullen. I told him to join us."

"Are you crazy? Albus and him would kill each other in seconds."

She smiled, "That's where you come in. I need you to talk to Albus; he'll listen to you more than me, and tell him to at least try to know him." She hesitated before continuing. "And tell him I want him to know that there's no reason he shouldn't trust Scorpius without knowing him."

"Did something else happen?" Peter asked her.

"Yeah, but nothing important." She stood up. "Shall I write to your parents, too?"

"No, I'll do it myself, but thanks Nin."

"Oh, and Pete?" She asked. "Can I borrow Orion?"

He nodded, and she walked up to her room alone.

* * *

… _I don't know what her problem is, but I want to figure it out. I _will _figure it out, though I know Albus won't tell me. Mom, please don't tell Father about this, as he will most likely contact Mr. Weasley. I'll owl you if I find out. Don't worry about me. _

_Love you always, _

_ Nina Blotts_

_Your daughter_

* * *

Nina knocked on the boy's dorm room after sealing the letter with her family emblem.

"Damien, hey." She said as soon as the door was opened.

"Nina." He smiled politely, opening the door further so she could come in.

However, she only took a few steps inside. "I was wondering if Peter was here."

The other boy shook his head, and Nina looked around.

The room was well picked up to belong to a group of boys, but they had just spent a couple of days there. Apart from Damien, only Richard and Albus were in the room. She locked eyes with Albus, before a hoot came from outside. Nina turned her head around just as Orion flew inside.

"Orion!" She exclaimed, extending her arm to her friend's familiar, and he immediately accommodated himself in her arm. She stroked the owl's soft plumage. Even after all these years, Nina still believed Orion to be the most beautiful owl she had ever seen. "Come take a walk with me, little fella, I need you to deliver something." She looked up at Albus. "You don't happen to know where Pete is?"

He shook his head after they shared a look. "Won't he mind if you take his owl?"

"No." She answered. "I already talked to him. See you later, guys."

Nina walked out with the white owl in her arm, walking outside absentmindedly. Halfway there, Peter found her, and the fresh air hit her just as he fell into step with her.

"Nina." He said.

"Hello." She answered, and looked down at Orion. The owl was now looking between the two kids, as if deciding whether to stay in Nina's arm or go with his owner.

"I think he likes you more than he likes me." Peter said after a while.

"No. I think he likes us equally." Nina shook her head, regarding the owl.

She took a seat in one of the benches of the Clock Tower Courtyard, and attached her letter to the owl's feet. She looked at Peter, who took out his own letter from an inside pocket of his jacket and tied it next to Nina's.

"Take them home." He whispered to his owl, who looked up at him, understanding, and flew off.

Orion twirled in the air, entertaining them, and both kids followed him with their eyes until he was only a tiny spot in the sky.

* * *

**A/N: **

Yes, this is it.

The formerly called Nina Blotts Life Chronicles is now **Nina Blotts and the Burnt Flame**.

Another chapter is coming up in a few hours because of two reasons: (1) I promised double update if I broke my vow, and (2) I'm currently on Spring Break!

This chappie is dedicated to **candysweet1423**, just because she pressured me _a lot_ in school so I would update.

**I LOVE YOU CICI :* **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The rest of Saturday passed rapidly; Sunday, too. And then finally they were entering the Great Hall before their first day of class.

"Oh, God. I'm so nervous. Touch my arm. See? It's shaking…"

"Katie, relax." Lucille coaxed her. "You're not the first – "

"– Or last – " Natalie interrupted.

"– Muggleborn to attend Hogwarts." Lucille finished.

The four other girls had been listening to their friend worrying about how she might do because she had not grown up near magic.

"Kate, my aunt Hermione is muggleborn. Greatest witch of her age." The three girls stopped to look at Albus, joining them.

A few feet behind, the rest of the guys chatted, and even more far were Nina and Hayden – both of whom had come down a bit later, because the first one had been playing around with her cat while the other tried to convince her to come down.

It was a rather nice morning, with the prospect of seven years ahead of them. They could think about everything and anything, without worrying one bit.

"Monica!" Hayden called to a girl remarkably like her – she had the same long brunette hair, pale skin and electric blue eyes as Hayden.

"Would be nice not to be interrupted." Nina muttered under her breath.

"Sorry." Her friend told her, lacing her arm with the other girl's, and quickening her pace.

"Hayd!" The new girl smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Morning." Hayden answered, coming to a halt. "Nina, this is my twin sister Monica. Mo, this is my friend Nina Blotts."

"Hi." Monica said to her sister's friend.

"Hey." Nina smiled.

"You don't happen to have _any_ idea about anything, right?" The brunette asked, clearly impatient for class and finally settling down.

"Sadly, nothing." Nina shook her head, feeling the same thing.

"My sister here is like, my opposite." Hayden smiled. "Much more proper."

"And prettier." Monica grinned.

"And modest, obviously." Her sister retorted

Nina laughed at their antics, "What about we actually get some breakfast and continue this conversation in class or, rather, later?" The twins nodded. "Nice meeting you, Monica."

"Same here."

"She seems nice." Nina commented once the three had parted ways.

"She _is _nice." Hayden smiled. "Like I said before, we are very much different, but we get along, well, I guess you could say flawlessly."

"_Really_?"

"Yeah." They both sat down and Hayden winked at her friend.

There was a _clink_ in the front of the hall, and everyone fell silent. Headmistress McGonagall rose from her seat as people turned their heads towards her.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope you had a rather refreshing weekend, and are looking forward to starting your classes in a while. Especially you, first years." She took a moment to hold eye contact with several, most of who blinked or looked down, but Nina held her gaze, wondering once again why this woman seemed more familiar than normal. And then the Headmistress continued, "I want to ask you first years to stay in the Great Hall after breakfast, for the distribution of schedules. _Bon appetite._"

She sat down and the food appeared in the plates. As she served herself, Nina thought back to last Friday, on the welcoming speech.

"_I have a feeling this will be a surprising year for some, and I expect quite a rush of activity someplace in the year." Headmistress McGonagall held her gaze with Nina for a second after this, and then she looked up. "I trust you will all be having a very good year, full of achievements and _no problems_." She punctuated these words with raised eyebrows, and turned her head to James and a redheaded boy in front of him, both of who were now smiling innocently at their headmistress. "Now, I believe you are all very tired, and it is getting a tad late. Prefects, please escort the first years to your common. Rest well."_

Nina held the same doubts she had held that night: why had the headmistress looked at her when she talked about surprises and activity? Did she mean activity as in stress or simply that – activities? _Why_ was she so familiar?

* * *

Nina stood in line in front of Professor Longbottom, chatting with Peter and Albus while they waited for their schedules. The others had already gone off to find their classrooms – not by will, but because they had been dismissed. These three were the last ones in line.

"Uncle Nev." Albus held his hand up for a high five.

The professor shook his head, chuckling. "Albus, please. We talked about this in the summer. _Professor_ while we're here."

"All right." The boy sighed, dropping his arm.

"Let's see… Albus Potter, Peter Davies, and Nina Blotts." Longbottom distributed the only schedules left. "Al, meet me in my office later on."

"Okay." The boy said, and they were off for class.

Nina glanced down at her schedule. She was starting with Defense Against the Dark Arts today, following with a Charms hour and a break. After the break, she had Herbology, lunch, another break, and Double Transfiguration.

"Where's the Defense classroom?" She mused out loud.

"Right over here, my fair lady." Inwardly, she groaned as James put his arm around her, turning her into a hallway she wouldn't have gone through.

"This is getting real old, real fast, Potter." She answered.

"Hear that, Al? You being friends with her is getting old." James called to his brother.

"I believe the lady meant your 'crush' on her, Jimmy." Fred smirked.

"Shut up, Freddie."

"Will do."

"Don't you have classes to attend to?" Peter asked, next to Nina and Albus.

Both of them shrugged and replied simultaneously, "It's near yours, either way."

After a few minutes of walking, they spotted a door that read DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS.

"It was our pleasure, young ones." Fred proclaimed once we stood in front of the door with other students.

"Thanks, guys." Peter said, but when we turned around they were gone. "Where did they –?"

"Dad's Invisibility Cloak." Albus shrugged.

At that precise moment, a tall man with dark brown hair and yellow eyes opened the door. Wait… Yellow eyes?

"Good morning, you can all come in now." He stated, before retreating into the room so the students could fill in.

"Was it me or are his eyes yellow?" Nina asked her friends as soon as the professor was out of earshot.

"They were."

Interested, the three kids made their way into the classroom, taking seats near the front. While Nina and Albus sat together, Peter took a seat behind them next to Hayden.

When she directed her view to the front, the blonde girl noticed words appearing magically into the blackboard. It read PROFESSOR L. STEIN.

"Welcome, first years, to your first of many Defense Against the Dark Arts class. My name is Lewis Stein, and before I start teaching you anything, each of you will teach me something." He smiled.

"Well, at least it's starting off somewhat interesting." Albus whispered to Nina.

"And it's only the first of many." She winked, while the first student stood up.

* * *

I KNOW I KNOW. IT IS EXTREMELY SHORT.

You guys don't know how disappointed I am with myself right now. I know some of you [ehemm, Cici] would like to kill me right now. It was originally like 10 pages or something, but I just had to upload something. I don't know if I'll be able to until around June 10th because of finals.

So here's a little something, and I am so deeply, terribly sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

You have my permission to stop reading this. I'm so sorry for the mega long waiting time. To be honest I did have inspiration, and when I did, I didn't have time. But, if you will stop reading this story, I beg of you to read this chapter. And I swear I'll update following my 10 days or less policy, since I start break this thursday.

Hope you like it.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

The weeks went by quickly for the kids, who were not only enchanted by the wondrous magic they could do now, but also mesmerized by everything… especially the muggleborns. Defence Against the Dark Arts had become Nina's favourite; especially after discovering the professor was a metamorphmagus. The first time he tricked them, he had come to class with a complete different appearance and watched how they behaved with a stranger in class. He was surprised to see the kids not revolting against the 'substitute', though many talked in whispers and changed places.

He had done this two times before revealing himself; the second becoming a scary man. That time, everyone had stayed quietly in their seats and worked diligently.

Hayden interrupting her train of thought, pulling Nina back to the reality of Halloween. They were just hours away from the so famous Halloween Feast, at lunch, and they had the whole afternoon to themselves. It was a Tuesday, but Headmistress McGonagall had decided to cut the day until lunch so everything could be in order for the feast. According to her, there were special surprises that night that required every professor's help throughout the afternoon.

Additionally, the students had not been assigned a single homework for the day after.

Nina put her cup down, and observed Albus as he gulped down the food in front of him in a matter of seconds.

"You're like… a machine of sorts, Al." She commented.

"Yeah. Mum said I got it from my uncle Ron. _He's _a machine."

Both girls laughed as Peter joined them at the table.

"Hey guys." He said before looking down at the table and realized he had missed actual food.

"Hi, Pete. I saved you something." Nina answered, passing him a plate.

"You are the best, Nin."

"And proud."

The four of them talked about what they thought the special surprises would be as the boys finished eating, and then they stood up and walked to the lake, where they settled under a tree.

"It's starting to get a bit more windy, don't you think?" Hayden asked.

"Definitely. I'd say a week or two before we need to start wearing gloves outside." Albus answered.

"Four more before it starts snowing…" Nina contributed dreamily. "Don't you just _love_ the snow?"

"I don't know them, but I know you do." Peter muttered.

"It's just… Well, the cold provides an escape don't you think? It's so soothing." She defended herself.

"An escape from what?"

"That's what I don't know, but I feel safe when I'm surrounded by it, like when I'm swimming."

"Is that normal?" Albus whispered to Hayden with a smile.

Nina, the closest to the water, threw some in Albus's direction with her hand. "Just because I'm across you does not mean I can't hear you, Al."

The boy in question laughed.

"Hey guys, I've got to meet up with Monica. See you tonight, yeah?" Hayden told them standing up.

"Sure." The other three replied in unison.

"Oh Hayd? Say hello to Monica for me, please." Albus called after her at the last minute.

Hayden turned to face them and raised her right hand showing them an 'okay' sign quickly, before continuing to walk normally.

"So, Albus, Monica huh?" Nina said with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up." Her friend replied, only a little jokingly.

"Come on, bud." Peter pushed him, just for the sake of having a little fun.

"Okay, okay. I might think she's pretty and nice. That's _all._" Albus said with a tone of finality.

"If you say so." Nina answered, winking at Peter. "I don't know you guys, but I'm going up to the common room to read a bit. See you later."

"I'll come with you, Nina." James said, coming from nowhere and putting his arm around the girl.

"Seriously, James, that doesn't even scare me anymore."

James ignored her comment. "Care to go with me to Hogsmead this Saturday?"

"I'm not allowed to, James, I'm a first year." The girl said with a tone of obviousness.

"Who says that can stop you, princess?" Another arm wrapped around her as Fred came in from her right. "We know hundreds of secret tunnels."

Nina chuckled, "It's gonna take more than that to make me break the rules, and, more importantly, make me date James."

"See, Fredo? She fancies me." The boy said to his mate.

"Nope, don't think so, mate." Was the answer he received.

"Boys, you're funny and all, but I really want to finish my book by the feast tonight, so if you could please let me go? Or at least walk normally?"

"Sure princess." Both boys replied, taking their arms off.

"God, I could swear you were twins if you weren't not identical."

"That's the point, princess." James winked.

"Can you stop calling me that?" She whined.

A wicked look came into both the boys' eyes. "Sure, _princess_." They said in unison.

* * *

Hours later, the trio was walking down the stairs to diner, expectation about the feast rising with every step. The castle was bursting with activity, the staircases were packed as everyone made there way down to the Great Hall. And then, all Peter and Albus heard was laughter cut off, followed by a high-pitched scream.

She had been walking contently, looking everywhere but down, and then she felt air going past her. She was falling down. Seven floors.

"Nina!" Both the boys screamed. Followed by Albus's shout of "Peter, no!" For the boy would've thrown himself off the stairwell after Nina had his friend not stopped him.

Two stories down, a loud thud was heard as a group of bones came into quick contact with the side of a moving stairwell. Everyone turned their heads as the sound bounced off the wall, and screams and shouts were heard through that area of the castle.

That was around when everything went black for the girl falling down.

Two more floors, and for Peter, who was running downstairs as fast as he could, it seemed like the end of his friend. It was a heart breaking sight, a boy so young seen in complete pain and worry, his face tearful. But at the next moment he breathed a little.

Just one floor before her sure ending, Nina was caught mid-fall. The only thing no one cared to notice was her rescuer.

* * *

"Pete, calm down. She'll be fine." Albus stated matter-of-factly while he leaned against the door trying to catch what Madam Pomfrey was trying to say to the Headmistress and Nina's parents.

"Yeah, sure, Al. It's not the girl who you have lived with your entire life who's in there nearing death!"

Albus turned and sat next to his friend.

"Nina and I, there's no one like her for me. She is like my sister, and more than that at the same time. I can't loose her, Al. I just can't."

Peter threw his head back to the wall, and, with closed eyes, silent tears started streaming down his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

She was running. More than that, she was trying to escape.

The heat that surrounded her was impossible.

She took off her sweater and threw it against the floor. Bad move.

As her head turned, she caught a glimpse of the flames, roaring. With more determination now, she ran. One more flight down the stairs and she would be at the front door, but just when she was about to escape, the hallway enlarged, the door disappeared, and the velvet walls were filled with mirrors.

She turned around, looking for a way to escape, and caught her reflection. Her fiery red hair was dishevelled, her dress torn to rags. Her whole body was full of burns and scratches. Laughter rang through the hallway, and she recognized it. It came from someone close to her, a man.

How had she gotten into this mess? More of a question, how in her own house? Her home? The last memory that made sense was the dance she had shared with her husband in the ballroom upstairs. It was their anniversary.

The heat was rising by the second, now becoming unbearable. She pulled the main dress off her body, and was tempted to do so with the underdress, but didn't. She felt herself running to one of the hallways ends, where the door was supposed to be. Feeling all across the wall, she eventually came to a different structure. Wood. The door. The fire behind her grew, coming nearer. She was beginning to loose her senses already.

Then two things happened at once. First, she found the handle and, while trying to open it, she failed.

Two?

She was consumed by fire.

* * *

The morning light coming through the window woke Peter up. His first instinct was to turn his head and check on Nina, who was sleeping calmly with her back to him. After that, he stayed on the Hospital Wing bed, processing last night's events.

Needless to say, he hadn't gone to the feast. Albus was obliged to leave, for Madam Pomfrey didn't allow him to remain. The others had had no idea of the accident until Albus told them. According to the story, he had arrived at the table, his bare image stopping all festivity. The group finished their meal in silence and left for the common room.

Peter, on the other hand, had refused to leave the Hospital Wing, and discussed with Madam Pomfrey about it until Megan, Nina's mother, told her to let him stay. According to her, he would always be the first person Nina would want to see when she woke up.

Peter stood up to check on Nina properly, and realized she was sweating, even if the air was cold. He put his hand on her forehead, thinking it may be a fever, but her temperature was normal. The sheets were covering only up to her knees. It looked like she had moved around at night.

"Madam Pomfrey?" He called, not taking his eyes of his friend.

"Yes, dear?"

"It looks like she was hot during the night, but the air was always cool."

The nurse frowned, "I'll check her, you go to breakfast."

"But..."

"She won't wake up for now. Eat, shower, go to your classes, and come back later." She told him, eyeing the girl with concern.

Peter nodded, walking off to his room.

Half an hour later, he was running out of the Great Hall with a slice of bread in his mouth. Needless to say, he was late for his first lesson. Peter took his usual seat next to Hayden after sliding into History of Magic unnoticed.

"How is her?" She asked, while Albus turned around to listen in.

"She's still sleeping." He answered, checking to see if the professor had his back to them to take a bite of toast. "When I left, Madam Pomfrey was starting to check her again."

"Are you going back?"

"Yeah, during break and lunch and after class." Hayden didn't answer him, but a smile played around on her lips before she turned back and paid attention to class.

It was a Wednesday, which means that after History of Magic there is break, Double Herbology, and lunch, so as soon as Peter heard the bell ring, he used up his first couple of minutes from break to go look for Professor Longbottom.

"Peter!" The professor said after he absentmindedly collided with him in the hallway. "Be more careful."

"Sorry, professor. I was actually looking for you."

"You were? What for?"

"I was wondering if I could maybe skip the lesson today. I need to be in the Hospital Wing." He said rather uneasily.

Luckily for Peter, it was indeed Neville whom he was talking to. After a moment of surprise, he nodded and looked for a piece of parchment where he explained to Madam Pomfrey that Mr. Davies was to remain in the Hospital Wing until lunch. Peter thanked him, bid farewell, and left for the common room as fast as he could.

"Natalie!" He called, noticing that the girl was about to go into her room. "Would you do me a favour?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could look into Nina's trunk and get me a teddy bear? Her parents always brought it to her when she went to St. Mungo's so I just thought it would be fitting."

"Sure. I'll be down in a minute."

"Thanks."

After getting the teddy, Peter left for the Hospital Wing again to find a very awake Nina looking around.

"Nin!" He gasped, running to hug her.

Nina laughed merrily at this, something that turned into a groan as she clutched her ribs.

Peter turned sombre. "I'm sorry Nin. How are you feeling?"

"Well, much better than when I thought I would die of course. Are my parents here?"

"Last I checked, they were. I haven't seen your mom since last night though. Did you just wake up?"

The girl nodded. "Right before you came inside. I was actually about to tell Madam Pomfrey to go get you."

Peter chuckled. "Yeah, your mom told her you would do that. She should check you though. Will you be okay while I go look for your parents?"

Nina nodded, so Peter called Madam Pomfrey and waiting until she came out before standing up again. He grabbed Nina's hand and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back soon."

After he left, Madam Pomfrey looked at Nina with a smile.

"You've got a great friend in there." She said, "Didn't even leave the infirmary until I made him this morning."

Nina chuckled to herself. "Indeed I do."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Halfway through the first Herbology period, Madam Pomfrey declared it okay for Megan and Will to go home and rest too, as Nina would be easily cured from that point on.

Madam Pomfrey gave Nina yet another potion and retreated to her office.

"So Pete, how come you're not in Herbology?" Nina questioned her best friend.

"I asked Professor Longbottom to give me time off today." Nina sat up a little in her bed. "Nin, stop moving around so much."

"No, no. I'm fine Peter." She glanced towards Madam Pomfrey's office to make sure she wasn't listening. "We need to talk."

Peter leaned in, resting his elbows in his knees, and furrowed his brow. "What is it Nin?"

"You stayed with me last night right?"

Peter nodded. "As if I would leave you."

Nina smiled at him widely. "You're a weird best friend, you know?"

"How come?"

"Well, sometimes I don't know if you're my best friend or my older brother."

Peter laughed at her comment and grabbed her right hand between both of his. "I guess I try to fill both roles."

Nina looked up and met his eyes, wondering. "You don't have to feel responsible for Mike, you know. He left. It was his choice." She finally said.

Peter cringed internally as he saw Nina's eyes glace just a little. Michael had been her brother once, before he disowned himself and walked out on his family. Nina and him had been as close as Nina and Peter were, but closer. They were only seven when he left, and he was seventeen.

"Anyways!" Nina exclaimed, blinking rapidly. "Did I act weird last night? Or talk in my sleep?"

"Not really, why?"

"I had a weird dream. In it, I was someone else, a woman, and I was running down the stairs of my house, trying to escape a fire, until the hallway stretched and the door disappeared. All I could see was fire around me, and I heard the laughter of a man. Just as I was grabbing the handle to leave, I couldn't."

"What do you mean you couldn't?"

"Well, the woman in my dreams was consumed by the fire. I know I should brush it off, but it felt so real. As if I had been living it. As if I had been consumed too."

"Wait, Nin. You were hot and sweaty this morning, with no reason at all. Do you think maybe–?"

"But it was just a dream, it could not have had that effect on me."

The best friends stared at each other as the door burst open, revealing the whole Gryffindor clan of first years – or almost the whole clan –, plus James and Fred.

"Princess!" James exclaimed.

"We do certainly hope you're doing fine– " Fred continued.

"For you're supposed to be in your prime– "

"And we're really sorry you didn't dine last night." At this, both teenagers took one of her hands and kissed it, Fred noticing Peter was holding one of them a second before.

Nina chuckled.

"Well, well, well, James. It seems as if your little girlfriend has been naughty this morning, holding hands with young Mr. Davies!" Fred commented.

"Oh shut it you two." Albus said as he and Hayden pushed through them, the latter running to hug her best friend.

"Oh Nina how are you feeling?" The brunette asked, clearly concerned.

"I've been worse." The 11-year-old smiled.

The others approached her too asking about her wellbeing, until Madam Pomfrey came out. "Mr. Davies, Ms Blotts, please keep quiet and – Oh, Merlin. Shouldn't you all be at lunch? Only three or four visitors per patient please."

With two claps of her hand, all but Peter, Albus and Hayden left.

As the room emptied, they heard Madam Pomfrey talking to someone else.

"Yes, dear. She's right here. No, not alone... But, I'm sure she won't mind, come on in."

"Scorpius!" Nina exclaimed in delight when she saw him. "I would stand up and hug the life out of you, but that would be quite hardly right now. Come here."

The boy approached her bed with a small smile.

"What is he doing here?" An annoyed Albus asked Nina.

"He has every right to be here as you do, Al. Besides, I really owe him a thank you."

"What do you mean you owe him a thank you?"

As Nina sat up to hug Scorpius, Peter dropped the bomb on Albus.

"Scorpius saved her life, Al."


End file.
